Be My Valentine
by Christine317
Summary: What happens when young Alex starts to grow up and develops feelings for a mysterious girl. Who is she really? what could she be hiding? What does her past hold? Read and find out. Will be a side story to Another World, as characters will appear in it, and in future stories.
1. Chapter 1: Love at first sight

Be My Valentine: Chapter 1: Love at first sight

 _ **AN: wow I can't believe how long it's been since I wrote or updated anything. Life just got complicated, no I didn't fall off the face of the planet lol. This is just going to be a valentines day oneshot, but the characters will countuine in future stories. This story was actually going to be posted last valentines day, but I never got around to it. I'll stop talking now and let you read. It's good to be back friends. :). I own all OC's except ones mentioned who belong to Disney.**_

* * *

 **Christine's POV  
**

I was bent over the kitchen sink, scrubbing away at the dishes, when I heard tires quietly creasing the floor.

"Hey mom?" Alex asked as he rolled around the corner almost silently.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around to face him, drying my hands from washing the dishes, "what is it?" I smiled.

He looked at me with hopefully eyes, "can you tell me the story of how you and dad met again?" He asked.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "why on earth would you want to hear that story again?" I asked, placing the dish towel back on the rack.

"Please?" He begged.

"I...uh...fine.." I muttered, walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"For me...it all started out like a normal day..." I told it to him from the beginning, the cover story version, he smiled the whole time.

About an hour later, I had reached the ending, "...and I knew, from that moment our eyes first met...that it was love at first sight, and that we were meant to be together." I smiled warmly.

When I finished, he looked down and sighed, "I wish I could tell that someone...love at first sight..." He looked up at me, "how do I know if I have found the one for me?" He asked.

I bent down and placed my hand on his hood, "I don't know, I can't explain it, but you will know her when you find her." He smiled, I did too.

"Thanks mom." He looked at his clock, "I'm late for school you know..." He chuckled.

"Ehh...just say you got stuck in traffic." I chuckled.

"Your the best mom." He hugged my legs.

I gave him a kiss on his hood and stood up, " I know...I rock." I chuckled, "...now get goin' before you are really late."

"I love you mom." he called, then was out the door in a flash.

"Love you too!" I shouted back.

He was now 16, Growing up and now in high school. He has taken more after me that rod, but he has developed his dads strong mouth when it comes to a few things. Alex, he...he's a good kid, but if you talk smack about him, his family or his friends, laugh at him or his friends, he has the tendency to mouth off and get in fights. He doesn't try to make trouble, the trouble comes to him, and he just acts on it,... like his father.

About half an hour later, i finished cleaning the house. I sighed, leaning back on the couch, "just another day..." I looked over at the picture of rod and myself on that mission to Venice, "...I miss being around you.." I mumbled.

I gasped lightly as I heard a faint buzzing sound, my eyebrow raised as I looked at the front door, seeing it slowly open. When I saw who it was, I was flabbergasted.

"Y...you made it home?!" I smiled wide, I don't believe it.

"Christine!" He shouted as we embraced one another, "I wish You didn't have to be gone so long." I frowned.

"Me too. There are just some missions I have to do solo." He frowned too.

"I know." I chuckled, "but There are other missions in the future."

He changed the subject, "so, how's Alex...is he still...you know...angry about me not being home?"

"Actually, I don't think so. Ever since he found out that you save lives, and can't always be there, he accepted the fact. He believes that you are a cop, and we should keep it that way. And...this morning he asked me to tell him the story of how I met you, so I told him the cover story. I still have to wonder why he wanted to hear it again." I placed my finger on my chin, " he also asked me how he would know if he found the one for him.."

"Same." Rod muttered, thinking.

"Hummm...Maybe he likes a girl..." I thought.

"Naaaa..." Rod and I said in unison, then laughed.

 _ **Alex's POV**_

How would I even begin to tell her?

"Oh, by the way, my mom and sisters are human." I talked to myself, "like that would go over real well." I scoffed, "why did I even think about asking her out, she'd shoot me down in front of everyone. Not to mention she's the new girl." I mumbled, and stopped moving, looking up the ramp to the school doors.

"No! I will ask her out, I will, I will. I...just have to figure out...how..." I sighed, "I don't even know her name..." I mumbled as i rolled up the ramp, the bell to third had just rung. I drove through the crowd, or at least tried to, colliding with someone in the hall.

"Oh crap...I'm so sorry. " I started gathering the stuff the car had dropped," Here, I'll help you get your s..." I started, looking up to see who I ran into, and my mouth suddenly went dry, and my thoughts were on who I saw.

It was her! Those eyes, that paint, that...body. I was speechless, lost to the world. She was a White Ferrari 458 Italia. I couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful, so stunning, so...exotic.

"Ummm...earth to boy?! Hello..." She said, I shook off my thoughts.

"Hua?..." I chuckled nervously, "..sorry.." I handed her her stuff, "didn't mean to run ya over.." I tried to hid my blush and speak like normal.

She chuckled, "that's alright, it's not your fault that the hallways too crowded." Her eyes darted away for a moment, then returned to me.

"Heeh...soooo..." I tried to make conversation.

"So..." She said, "...I suppose I should introduce myself. Names Valentine, Valentine Wheeler. I'm new here. And you are?" She smiled.

Oh her smile, I shook my hood, "Alex, Alex Collin. Nice to meet you. Your name is so pretty. Uuhhhh...ummmm...I mean..." I stuttered, trying not to blush.

She giggled, "thanks. Your the first to tell me that."

"Really?" I asked, "shame on them for not telling you." I tried to play it cool.

"Well, I got to get to class. So, see ya around Alex?" She asked.

"Sure.." I answered dreamily, she drove off, and I headed to my class,"Maybe she's the one..." I thought, just maybe.

"Wow...who was that?" Flame asked, pulling up next to me.

Flame Sparx, my best friend since first grade. Annoying, aggregating, likes to prank me, but loyal. In my description, I couldn't ask for a better friend. He's always been there for me, even though he likes to hit on my mom, and my sisters.

"I'm not telling..." I said shaking off my thoughts, "common. We're gonna be late to algebra."

"Uggggg..." Flame moaned, "I hate algebra!"

I gave him a sympathetic look, "same, but we still shouldn't be late." I reasoned.

"Says the guy who was 2 hours late to school." Flame smirked.

"Touché" I chuckled.

We both hurried off to class, making it just in time.

I pulled out my notebook and started thinking, jotting down a few words that came to mind. I happened to glance sideways, sitting in the back of the class, it was her.

I sighed internally, going back to my writing.

"What on earth are you doing?" Flame asked, making me jump.

"Dammit Flame!" I cursed, erasing the line I put through my paper, "you know I hate when you do that."

"He...he...sorry. So...what is that?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Oh really.." Flame mocked, "yoink!" He grabbed it from me.

"Flame! Give it back!" I tried to take back my book.

He moved it around, "chill dude. I just wanna read it..." He reasoned, laughing, reading what I just wrote.

I looked behind me, she was looking at me, giggling.

"What is this?"Flame asked, putting the book back on the table, I looked down, "it's for that girl isn't it?..." Flame sighed, mentally face palming himself.

"Yeah..." I admitted shyly.

"Dude, this is...beautiful." Flame admitted.

"R...really? You think she'll like it?" I asked.

"She should love it. Man, you got a gift, ever thought about writing rap?" Flame asked.

I chuckled a bit, "no...not really."

"Flame and Alex, are you paying attention?" The teacher, miss. Roads, asked.

"Y...yes mam." Flame and I said in unison.

"Good." She replied, "Alex?..."

'Oh shit..' I thought.

"...I would like you to come up here and solve this problem." She said.

"Fuck..." I muttered, leaving my desk and rolling up to the board.

Now, I tried, I swear I tried, but I couldn't figure out how to do half the problem. Laughter erupted throughout the classroom. This went on for a few minutes, I went back to my seat. The laughter continued, and even the teacher was trying to hold back a laugh.

Flame didn't laugh, he looked at me knowingly, "it's ok man. Don't let it get to you." He whispered to me.

Rage boiled inside me as the laughter countuined, my eye twitched, "AGGGGG...I'D LIKE TO SEE ONE OF YOU FUCK TARDS SOLVE THIS GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKIN' PROBLEM! I BET HALF OF YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO IT EITHER!" I yelled.

"Alex! Go to the principles office right now." The teacher told me.

I picked up my stuff, "Fine! I don't fuckin' need this Fuckin' shit!" I told the teacher as I left.

"Well class...ummmm...that was unexpected." I heard as I left.

"Who does she think she is? Who do any of them think they are?" I muttered angrily to myself.

I went down the hall, and threw open the principals office door, "Miss. Roads told me to come down here." I muttered angry.

"Reason?" The secretary asked.

"Cursed up a storm when the class wouldn't stop laughing at me!" I almost yelled.

"Ok." She typed something, "you can go in Now." She instructed.

I opened another door, parking myself in the middle of the room.

"Alex Alex Alex...how many times have you been in here this month? Humm..." Principal springs asked.

"Only 4 times miss." I replied with an aggravated smile.

"That's once a week Alex." She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "You are not a bad student Alex, in fact you have excellent grades and are within the top of your class. But you need to learn to control that temper of yours."

"I'm sorry. Temper is in my DNA." I whispered the last part.

"The temper, is it from your mother or father?" She asked.

"Both I guess. They both have bad ones. They can control them though,...most of the time." I laughed at the last part.

Principal springs sighed, "listen Alex, I'm going to call your mother."

"Please don't. I don't need her to stress out over this, she's got enough of it." I said.

"I'm sorry, but it's school policy. I am required too." She smirked, "now, you can go back to class."

I grumped under my breath, "I hate this school."

"I heard that Alex Collin." I heard her say.

I rolled my eyes, leaving the office, and then the reception area, eventually ending up in the hall.

"...and 3...2...1..." I muttered, the bell ringing on Que.

"Alex! Man...I've never seen you snap that bad in class." Flame said, driving over to me, " maybe lunch will take your mind off it. Common." Flame and I drove into the cafeteria.

We got lunch and sat down at the table, " Flame?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He answered.

"What do you think she thinks of me now?" I frowned.

"Nothing different than she did before." He answered.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because dude. You were defending yourself, chicks dig that." He smirked, "Speaking of which..."

"Hey Alex, can I sit with you guys?" Valentine asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I smiled.

"So...who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Flame." I said.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"So...where did you move here from?" I asked.

She looked pale, "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that."

"Why?" I chuckled.

"My father doesn't like me talking about it. Neither dose my uncle." She frowned, "but I'm from England...at least...I think I am. I really don't know."

"What did your mom tell you?" I asked.

"I...don't know my mother. I was told that she left me as a baby,... left my father..." She closed her eyes.

I noticed, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I stuttered.

"It's fine..." She sighed, " you couldn't have known. You see, I've...,never had friends before..."

"Well fear not!" Flame nearly shouted, " you have friends now."

She smiled," thank you."

"No problem!" Flame said loudly.

I mentally facepalmed, "we'll then..." I muttered.

She giggled slightly, "we'll your enthusiastic Flame."

I rolled my eyes, "Yup, he usually is."

She looked down, "Can I ask you a question?" She spoke softly.

I paused a moment, "sure...I guess..."

"Why did you..." Before she could finish, the bell rang.

"what were you gonna ask?" i said.

"oh...nevermind." she smiled, "it was nothing."

"see ya later." Flame said to her, I nodded.

We all said goodbyes and parted ways. This day couldn't be over soon enough.

* * *

AN: please Review, I miss getting the notifications. I will try to update this when i can.


	2. Chapter 2:Valentines POV

**Be My Valentine: Chapter 2: Valentine's POV**

 _ **AN: so now it's Valentines turn to tell her side of chapter one. Enjoy. :)**_

 **StacyMcMissile: Just like his parents :P**

 **Rachel: Thanks, and yes there were some errors. :)**

 **Guest:Thanks :)**

* * *

 **Valentines POV**

I drove through the crowed hallway, tying to make it on time to algebra. I didn't want to be late again. I was new to this school, it was only my second day, and i wanted to make a good impression on my surroundings. I sped through the hall, colliding with someone.

"Oh crap...I'm so sorry. " The boy apologized, trying his best to gathering the stuff i had dropped when we collided. "Here, I'll help you get your s..." He started, then looked up at me. He just stared at me, speechless, trying to hide his blush. I could only assume that it was in embarrassment.

"Ummm...earth to boy?! Hello..." I asked.

"Hua?..." He chuckled nervously, "..sorry.." He apologized, handing me my stuff, "Didn't mean to run ya over.." He tried to contain his blush, stuttering a bit.

I chuckled, "that's alright, it's not your fault that the hallways too crowded." My eyes darted to the side.'..or that i was speeding, or that he's kinda cute,...wait...did i just think that?' I shook off my thoughts, my eyes returning their attention on him .

"Heeh...soooo..." He mumbled.

"So..." I said, "...I suppose I should introduce myself. Names Valentine, Valentine Wheeler. I'm new here. And you are?" I smiled. 'He was cute' I thought again.

He gaped at me a moment, Then shook his hood, "Alex, Alex Collin. Nice to meet you. Your name is so pretty. Uuhhhh...ummmm...I mean..." He stuttered, trying not to blush again.

I giggled, blushing slightly "thanks. Your the first to tell me that." I smiled internally.

"Really?" He asked surprised,"shame on them for not telling you." He leaned slightly on the locker next to him.

"Well, I got to get to class. So, see ya around Alex?" I asked.

"Sure.." He answered dreamily before i drove off to my class.

"Maybe she's the one..." I thought I heard him mumble, but shook it off, I was just hearing things.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I made it to class on time. Taking a seat quietly in the back of the room on the right side, so that no one would notice me. I sighed mentally, 'who exactly was...Alex?' I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when I looked up, seeing him drive to a desk on the center on the left hand side of the room just as the bell rung. Another mustang, a black boss 302, with red and yellow flames down his sides, parked next to him.

He appeared to pull out a notebook and started writing things in it. He happened to glance sideways, looking at me, I quickly looked away, he didn't notice that I was looking at him, thankfully. I sighed internally, 'What type of guy is he? like, is he a baby or a nerd or a tough guy? either way, he's still cute.' I smiled slightly.

The boy next to Alex said something to him, Alex appeared to jump. The two of them started talking.

Then the boy grabbed the notebook Alex was writing in.

"Flame! Give it back!" He yelled, trying to take back the book.

'Ok. So his friends name is Flame. Interesting.' I thought.

He moved it around, "chill dude. I just wanna read it..." He reasoned, laughing, reading whatever was on the paper.

He once again turned to look at me, i giggled slightly, he noticed me looking at him this time.

The commotion died down a minute later. Flame appeared to sigh, saying something to Alex that I couldn't hear.

"Flame and Alex, are you paying attention?" The teacher, miss. Roads, asked.

"Y...yes mam." Flame and Alex said in unison.

"Good." She replied, "Alex?..."

"...I would like you to come up here and solve this problem." She said.

"Fuck..." I heard him mutter as he rolled up the the front of the class.

'He as a cute butt...wait...did I really just think that?' I asked myself mentally.

He looked at the problem, and it looked as if he was really trying, but he couldn't figure out the whole problem. Laughter erupted throughout the classroom. This went on for a few minutes, Alex went back to his seat. The laughter continued, and even the teacher was trying to hold back a laugh.

'Is this even allowed to happen? How can people be so mean...he tried his best. As if anyone in here could solve that problem.' I thought angrily.

Flame didn't laugh, he looked at Alex and said something to him.

The laughter contuined, "AGGGGG...I'D LIKE TO SEE ONE OF YOU FUCK TARDS SOLVE THIS GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKIN' PROBLEM! I BET HALF OF YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO IT EITHER!" He yelled.

I jumped a bit, not expecting to hear that loud of a voice from a boy who seemed so nice in the hallway. He took charge, I admire that in a boy. He doesn't take crap.

"Alex! Go to the principles office right now." The teacher told Him.

He picked up his stuff, "Fine! I don't fuckin' need this Fuckin' shit!" He told the teacher as He left.

"Well class...ummmm...that was unexpected. " the teacher said just as the door closed after him.

"Wow..." I muttered, blushing slightly.

Class ended before I knew it, and now it was lunch time. Upon driving to the cafeteria, I saw flame meet up with Alex in front of the office. He was talking to him for a moment, then they both drove off in the direction of the cafeteria. I smirked as I watched Alex drive down the hall from behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Alex, can I sit with you guys?" I asked after going through the line and getting my lunch.

"Yeah. Sure." Alex smiled. 'look at his smile!' I thought oddly, shaking off the thought.

"So...who's your friend?" I asked, even thought I think I already knew.

"This is Flame." Alex said.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.'he seemed like a good friend, well with the way he acted today anyway.' I thought.

"So...where did you move here from?" He asked me, catching me of guard.

I panicked a bit, "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that."

"Why?" Alex chuckled.

"My father doesn't like me talking about it. Neither dose my uncle." I frowned, "but I'm from England...at least...I think I am. I really don't know." I muttered.

"What did your mom tell you?" He asked.

"I...don't know my mother. I was told that she left me as a baby,... left my father..." I closed my eyes, remembering what I knew of her, pictures I had seen.

He apparently noticed, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He stuttered.

"It's fine..." I sighed, " you couldn't have known. You see, I've...,never had friends before..."

"Well fear not!" Flame nearly shouted, " you have friends now."

I smiled," thank you." 'They wouldn't except you if they knew the truth!' My conscious told me.

The bell rang, "see ya later." Alex said.

We all said goodbyes and parted ways.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'no! I will not tell them of my past. They can't know.' I thought.

'Thats right Val, because they would reject you, hate you, never understand you.' My conscious said.

"Shut up!" I muttered.

I went to my next class, and then the class after that. I started thinking about Alex and Flame. How I now had 'friends'. I smiled. Maybe my life would brighten up a little.

"No one will ever like you! I don't even like you!" My dads words came to mind.

I frowned, 'that can't be true.' I thought.

'You know it is valentine! You know it's true. NO ONE WILL EVER EXCEPT YOU!' My conscious yelled.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I mumbled, running to the bathroom.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, "you are nothing valentine! You are nothing to me, and will always be nothing to everyone else." My uncles words said, tears coming to my eyes, spilling over my windshield.

"No..." I whispered, "that's not true..." I whimpered.

'You know it is valentine! No one will ever like you! Not when they know the truth!' My conscious said.

I pulled myself together, "thank god this is the last class of the day." I muttered.

I quickly left the bathroom, making it to class in the nick of time. I sighed, 'at least I'm not late.' I thought. This day won't end soon enough.

* * *

 _ **AN: Through writing this...I realized that this is like bullying in a way, but worse because its "family bullying". SPOILER ALERT: no one will believe her true story when it unfolds. :3 reviews? I love getting feedback :3**_


End file.
